bsc_age_of_sailfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Arcadia
Successor Nation Salve, et grata Arcadia!° Welcome to the Kingdom of Arcadia! We are a prosperous nation, far out into the Pacific, isolated from most other naval powers. Our military and navy are quite powerful, so beware. We fight for peace among nations, and for prosperity for our allies and us. However, if you stand in our way, defeat for your allies and you will be swift and deadly. °Translation: Hello, and welcome to Arcadia! Members Royalty= Archlord *Ferdinand II (Played by: FlammeumDraco333 ) :The monarch of the NAR. Has very little real power, but can influence people with his opinion. Archlordess *Cleopatra I (Played by: FlammeumDraco333 ) :The Archlord's wife. Is second in line for the throne, should she accept, or should none of their children be old enough to lead. Prince/Princess *No user appointed *Three remaining positions :The children of the Royal Family. Third in line for the throne, unless they are not old enough to lead. First Lord *No user appointed *Five remaining positions :The First Lord has little power, but has influence over the Governing District they represent. In line for the throne. Lord *No user appointed *unlimited remaining positions :Lords have the least power of any royalty, but have great influence over the clan (family) they represent. |-|Naval Positions= Executive Commander *Lord Zendaious Gilbert (Played by: FlammeumDraco333 ) :Has complete control of the navy. Can be overruled by 2/3 majority vote by other members and the Assistant Commander. Assistant Commander *No user appointed :Is in charge of all lower ranks, but must follow the Executive Commander's orders. Is also in charge when the Executive Commander is not available. Admiral of the Navy *No user appointed :Can control multiple fleets. Has ability to eject lower officers for misconduct. Lots of power. Assistant Admiral of the Navy *No user appointed :Able to do most of the things the AotN can do, but must follow superior's orders. Upper Sea Lord *Wallace Farell (Played by: Silver Spectre ) *Four remaining positions :Able to control more than one fleet at a time. Large amount of power. Lower Sea Lord *No users appointed *Eight remaining positions :Able to control an entire fleet of at least 150 ships. Can give orders to all lower officers. Has a large amount of power. First Centurion *No users appointed *Sixteen remaining positions :Able to control a flotilla of at least 75 ships. Can promote lower officers, but must listen to superiors. Has some power. Second Centurion *No users appointed *Thirty-two remaining positions :Able to control a task force of at least 25 ships. Can promote and control all officers below. Has some power. Third Centurion *No users appointed *Unlimited positions remaining :In charge of a squadron of at least 10 ships. Can control all officers below, but must listen to superiors. Has very little power. Fourth Centurion *No users appointed *Unlimited positions remaining :The captain of a ship. Can control all other officers below, but has very little power, and must listen to superiors. Fifth Centurion *No users appointed *Unlimited positions remaining :In control of a certain system on a ship. Has almost no power, but can control all officers below them. Essentially the rank given to members who misbehave. |-|Army Positions= Supreme General *Franz Andreyson (Played by: FlammeumDraco333 ) :Has control over affairs with the Arcadian Continental Army. He has absolute power over the Army, unless overruled by 2/3 majority. Assistant General *No user appointed :Has similar responsibilities as the Supreme General, but must follow the SG's orders. Commander of the Army *No user appointed :Has control over most Army affairs, including promotion and demotion of officers, but must report to higher authorities. Assistant Commander of the Army *No user appointed :Similar responsibilities as the CotA, but must follow the CotA's orders. Field General *No user appointed *Four positions remaining :Has control of an Army of two or more Legions. Has a large influence on affairs. Legionnaire *No user appointed *Eight positions remaining :Has control of a Legion of two or more Divisions. Has a moderate influence. General *No user appointed *Sixteen positions remaining :Has control of a Division of 10,000 soldiers. Has little influence. Captain *No users appointed *Thirty-two positions remaining :Has control over a Regiment of 1,000 soldiers. Has almost no influence. Lieutenant *No user appointed *Sixty-four positions remaining :Has control over a Battalion of 100 soldiers. Has no influence. Sergeant *No user appointed *Unlimited positions remaining :Has control of a Company of 10 soldiers. No influence whatsoever. |-|Marine Positions= Supreme Marine *Hermandes Reiflenstar (Played by: FlammeumDraco333 ) :Has control over affairs with the Naval Defense Marines. He has absolute power over the Marines, unless overruled by 2/3 majority. Assistant Marine *No user appointed :Similar to the SM, except they must follow the SM's orders. Chief Marine *No user appointed :Very powerful, able to demote and promote officers, but must follow higher ups. Assistant Chief Marine *No user appointed :Similar to the CM, but must follow superior's orders. Field General *No user appointed *Four positions remaining :Can control an Army of two or more Legions. Very powerful. Legionnaire *No user appointed *Eight positions remaining :Can control a Legion of two or more Divisions. Moderate power. General *No user appointed *Sixteen positions remaining :Can control a Division of 10,000 marines. Some power. Captain *No user appointed *Thirty-two positions remaining :Can control a Regiment of 1,000 marines. Almost no power. Lieutenant *No users appointed *Sixty-four positions remaining :Can control a Battalion of 100 marines. No power. Sergeant *No users appointed *Unlimited positions remaining :Can control a Company of 10 marines. No power. How to Join To join, simply fill out the application below. Most users will be accepted. 1. Game Center 2. Role play character(s) 3. Ships you're donating 4. Other navies you are currently part of 5. Pictures of a few of your ships 6. Desired rank 7. Any special things we should know (certain shipbuilding skills, etc.) 8. Mod(s), if any Rules All members are subject to these rules. Failure to comply will result in a demotion, expulsion, or in extreme instances, execution. 1. Respect your superiors. 2. Follow the orders of your superiors. 3. Don't give out ridiculous orders. Ex: Send ten men to take an entire city. 4. Respect other navies. 5. Don't attack allies. 6. No blatant godmodding or metagaming 7. No flame wars. 8. In order to use your character/ships in RP, you have to have pictures of at least some of your ships, to show they exist and that you are capable of producing those types of ships. 9. Have fun! It is recommended to have the title KANS (Kingdom of Arcadia Navy Ship) in front of your ship's name, and to follow the Arcadian Naval Paint Scheme. Location The continent of Arcadia, where our kingdom resides, is approximately 5000 km long, and 4000 km wide. Arcadia is abundant in natural resources, and is isolated about 7000 km away from China and the rest of Asia, with only a few islands spread about, many of which have been colonized by us. Governing Districts The KoA is divided into several governing districts to allow more effective rule. *Arcadia (capital district) *Isenthar **Jamestown **New America **Alexandria **Portland *Izmar **Andromeda **Kilahari **Ghatani *Draconia **Ohkani **Moscovia **New Paris *Dathomir **Lakeland **New Russia *Mandalore **Wheeling **Colombia *New Britannia **New Boston **Las Azul *Druidia **New Albany **Minerva *Sherwood **New Germany **Sparta *Carthage **Queensland **Concordia Diplomacy Non-Aggression Pacts= None |-|Trade Agreements= None |-|Alliances= None |-|Enemies= None Land Forces Arcadian land forces are well trained, well equipped, well drilled, and are terrifying when fighting in formation. Army Forces= The KoAA Forces are the main units of Arcadian land forces. *'Volunteer Guard' :The Volunteer Guard are comprised of volunteer militias tasked with defending the homeland. *'Common Infantry' :The Common Infantry are the main fighting force of Arcadia. Equipped primarily with muskets, some carry katanas, pistols, and pikes for close quarters battle. They are deadly fighting in formation, due to their rigorous drilling. *'Light Infantry' :The Light Infantry are some of Arcadia's most deadly warriors. Trained to move quick and shoot fast, they are deadly accurate, and are great at flanking or skirmishing. *'Heavy Infantry' :The Heavy Infantry are equipped with heavy weapons, such as hunting shot guns and grenades for dealing heavy damage to enemy forts and troops. *'Cavalry' :The Cavalry are warriors mounted on horseback. They are equipped with a multitude of weapons, and their high speed allows them to harass and flank enemy troops. *'Artillery' :The Artillery are composed primarily of cannons and mortars, and are used for infantry support, and for battering enemy fortifications. *'Imperial Guard' :The Imperial Guard are Arcadia's most elite troops, and are comprised of infantry, cavalry, and artillery units. They can easily tackle most tasks, and are a force to be feared. |-|Marine Forces= The KoAM are composed of marines tasked with the defense of Arcadian ships and forts. *'Naval Defense Marines' :The Naval Defense Marines are deployed on board warships to repel enemy boarding attacks and to board enemy ships. They are deadly in close quarters combat, and are typically equipped with pistols, katanas, and pikes. *'Fortress Defense Marines' :The Fortress Defense Marines are the only marine group with artillery, and are stationed at Arcadian forts, where they are in charge of the fort's cannon batteries, and also defending the forts from infantry assaults. Kingdom of Arcadia Naval Services (KoANS) The Kingdom of Arcadia has a variety of naval services for the defense of the Arcadian homeland. We have some of the most powerful ships-of-the-line, the swiftest frigates, and fiercest schooners you will ever face, so beware! Our navy's ships are divided into several categories, based on their gun armaments. First Rate - 100+ Guns / Ballista Second Rate - 80-99 Guns / Ballista Third Rate - 70-79 Guns / Ballista Fourth Rate - 60-69 Guns / Ballista Fifth Rate / Heavy Frigate - 40-59 Guns / Ballista Sixth Rate / Light Frigate - 20-39 Guns / Ballista Seventh Rate / Schooner - 5-19 Guns / Ballista Eighth Rate / Auxiliary - 0-4 Guns / Ballista Arcadian Naval Paint Scheme The Arcadian Naval Paint Scheme is a certain paint layout used to easily distinguish Arcadian ships from other vessels. It goes as follows: Bright Red - quarterdeck and forecastle Dark Grey - gun decks and bowsprit Light Brown - masts and rigging Dark Brown - hull and deck Flagships These are the flagships of our members KANS Argo.jpg| KANS Argo. Flagship of Executive Commander Lord Zendaious Gilbert. KANS Sirius.jpg| KANS Sirius. Flagship of Upper Sea Lord Wallace Farrell. First Rates These are the First Rates of the fleet. They usually have upwards of 100 guns / ballistae. KANS Argo.jpg| Argo-class first rate. With 150 guns and massive size, the Argo can soak up damage and send it back out. KANS Cornwallis.jpg|''Cornwallis''-class first rate. With 115 cannons, and 2 cannons each on the bow and stern, she is quite a powerful foe. KANS Sirius.jpg|''Sirius''-class first rate. A 138-gunned behemoth, this is a ship that tries to achieve a compromise between strength, toughness, and agility. Second Rates These are the Second Rates of the fleet. They usually have between 80-99 guns / ballistae. KoANIZH.jpg| Placeholder image. Third Rates These are the Third Rates of the fleet. They usually have between 70-79 guns / ballistae. KANS Andromeda.jpg|''Andromeda''-class third rate. Armed with 74 guns, she is the perfect compromise between armament and mobility, being easier to hamdle than first- or second-rate ships, but still have enough firepower to demolish any opponent other than a three-decker. Fourth Rates These are the Fourth Rates of the fleet. They usually have 60-69 guns / ballistae. KoANIZH.jpg| Placeholder image. Fifth Rates / Heavy Frigates These are the Fifth Rates / Heavy Frigates of the fleet. They usually have 40-59 guns / ballistae. KANS Imperial.jpg| Imperial-class fifth rate heavy frigate. With 48 guns, high speed, and a raised forecastle, the Imperial is the main frigate of the fleet, and is a great anti-pirate ship. KANS Aubretia.jpg|''Aubretia''-class fifth rate heavy frigate. Armed with 48 guns, high speeds, and a clipper bow, she is great for commerce raiding and skirmishing. Sixth Rates / Light Frigates These are the Sixth Rates / Light Frigates of the fleet. They usually have 20-39 guns / ballistae. KANS Revenge.jpg| Revenge-class sixth rate light frigate. With 25 guns, very good speed, and sturdy construction, the Revenge is the main frigate of the fleet, and is used in many roles. Seventh Rates / Schooners These are the Seventh Rates / Schooners of the fleet. They usually have 5-19 guns / ballistae. KANS Cutter.jpg| Cutter-class seventh rate schooner. With 10 guns and high speed, the Cutter is great for scouting, raiding, and messaging. Eighth Rates / Auxiliaries These are the Eighth Rates / Auxiliaries of the fleet. They usually have 0-4 guns / ballistae. KoANIZH.jpg| Placeholder image. Merchant Vessels These are the Merchant Vessels of the Fleet. Their main purpose is to transport goods. KANS Jamestown.jpg|''Jamestown''-class merchant vessel. A modified Andromeda-class, they can carry a lot of cargo, but they are quite vulnerable to enemy ships, due to lack of armament and slow speed, so they are commonly escorted by various ships. Captured / Gifted Ships These are ships that were gifted or captured from other navies. KoANIZH.jpg| Placeholder image. Wars News and Events May 10, 2015: The KoA joins the BSC: AoS Wiki. Category:Navies and Fleets Category:New/Small Navies